Wishes
by Lady1Venus
Summary: After Neflite's death, Molly receives a special gift from a spirit. Who is this spirit and what is the gift? Rewritten in 2009


_Author's Notes: I have no rights to any of the characters of Sailor Moon. This is my first short story. Takes immediately after "A Friend in Wolf's Clothing" ends._

Written: March 2001 rewritten 2009

**Wishes**

Molly sat on the ground, no longer crying but in a trance. She had her knees cuddled to her chest, arms hugging her legs, and was rocking back and forth. The three Sailor Scouts, who stood off to the side, didn't know what to do. They watched helplessly as the girl went from cried and then slowly went into a trance. They even felt sad and shed some tears over a man who was their enemy but had risked his life to protect Molly. They felt it was quite courageous of him to even do that without any thoughts.

Sailor Moon wanted to comfort her friend but each time the lead scout would get closer to Molly, the grieving girl would push her aside. It took the suggestion Sailor Mercury to indicate to her leader that it was no use and for the three to stand back a bit to allow Molly to grieve. Sailor Moon was against the idea but as she would continue to watch her friend, she realized she had no choice.

As Molly continued to sit there, she was aware that the scouts were close but had distanced themselves from her. She knew her limbs were numb and heavy from her crying. _If only they showed up five minutes sooner. What if Neflite had given those creatures that crystal? What if things were different? What if, what if. Everything is what if?_

--Don't blame yourself or anyone else-- A voice whispered in her head

Molly looked up to the stars like she knew they were talking to her. *What do you mean?*

--We are the stars, in which you see--

--He will always be with you--

--In fact, in the last few moments of his life, he transferred some of his power to you--

--You now have the power to communicate with us as he once did--

--Follow your heart. Wait and you will have a visitor--

--Now go home and rest. You will know when that day comes--

The voices faded away. Molly slowly rose onto her feet, letting the feeling the numbness to finally leave her. At her motion to stand, the Sailor Scouts rushed over.

"Molly, are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes. Please take me home."

The four girls slowly moved away from the area, Molly gasped. With wobbly feet, from being numb for so long, she ran over to a nearby tree. Lying at the base of the tree was 'his' jacket and gloves that he discarded when she insisted on wrapping his wound. She lightly touched the material and nearly felt tears wanting to well back up but they wouldn't surface. Knowing she wasn't going to cry, she picked up the clothing and clutched them to her chest. After giving the clothing a tight hug, she placed the jacket over her shoulders. She kept the gloves and the cloth that his blood all over it in a white knuckle grip. She would be damned if she would allow those to fall.

With the material over her shoulders, she could still smell his cologne. The fragrance reminded her of when he would disguise himself as Maxfield Stanton. It lightened her heart to know that he didn't find all human products repulsive.

"Molly?" Sailor Moon quietly asked as she approached the girl.

"This was Neflite's," Molly answered. "He was wounded when he saved me from those planet women. I insisted for him to remove his jacket so I could wrap his wound. I'm not going to leave it behind for someone to steal it."

Molly took a few steps closer to Sailor Moon before she suddenly felt the pull of her legs wanting to give out from under her. Luckily Sailor Moon was in arms reach to catch her before she crumpled to the ground. Molly knew if she did collapse to the ground, she would have been able to make the tears resurface. The other two Sailor Scouts were quick to her side as well.

With Sailor Moon on one side and Sailor Mars on the other and Sailor Mercury taking the lead, the three scouts took their time in getting Molly home. By the time they were able reach the apartment the sun was just starting to rise. At that time Molly was all worn out. A few times she nearly fell from exhaustion. As the girls entered the apartment, Molly's mother came rushing over.

"Molly, where have you been? I heard you scream last night and when I came to check on you, you were gone," she said, with more relief than anger.

Molly ignored her mother's words as she slowly shook off the scouts and slowly made her way to her room. She ignored everyone as she walked away. The moment Molly closed her door, Mrs. Baker was about to follow when Sailor Mars stopped her.

"Mrs. Baker, Molly is going through an ordeal. A little while ago she witnessed a disaster."

"Last night our enemies kidnapped her to try and use her for bait for someone else. He rescued her but he was later fatally wounded and he died saving her life. He died in her arms," Sailor Moon explained. "Molly was in love with him."

"Oh my."

"Please don't question her or she'll lapse into another crying fit. She is safe. She wasn't injured," Sailor Mercury said.

"But her pajamas. What happened to them?"

"She tore them herself. The man, Neflite, was injured when he rescued her. She did the best she could tending to the wound."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we have to be going." Sailor Moon replied. With that, the three girls in Sailor fukus left, leaving Molly to her grief.

For three days, Molly hardly came out of her room. She would only come out when she wanted something to eat or for her bathroom necessities. During this time, she didn't even bother to go to school. She didn't feel like facing her friends, especially Serena when she had tried to warn her Neflite was an evil man. She didn't even say much.

She had placed the gloves under pillow so she would have something close to her at night. The jacket stayed draped over the chair of her desk. When it was laundry day, Mrs. Baker walked into the room to see that Molly wasn't in the room. As her mother picked up the dirty clothes, she came across the jacket, she picked it up to see a slight gree stain. Seeing that it needed to be cleaned, she went to put it in the basket when Molly walked back in the room.

"Mom, what are doing?"

"I was just going to wash it."

"NO!" she cried, swinging her arm out in the stop gesture. "I mean no, please. I want it left just the way it is."

Mrs. Baker looked up in shock at her daughter. She realized then that the jacket belonged to the man who died saving her. "I'm sorry," she apologized, placing the jacket back on the chair. She turned back to her daughter. "Serena called earlier, during lunch break. She and Melvin will be coming over after school to see how you are doing."

When her mother left the room, Molly ran over to the desk. She grabbed the jacket and hugged it close to her. She buried her face in the jacket, taking in the smell of the faint cologne that she could still detect. Knowing the scent was still there; she placed the jacket back on the chair. She suddenly had a feeling something was going to happen.

When school let out, Serena and Melvin arrived. Molly slightly acknowledged their presence but didn't really look at them. She only really pay attention when she overheard Melvin started to go on about how Maxfield Stanton had disappeared, but Serena stopped him. Molly felt her heart leap to her throat as she suddenly had the urge to get out. She kept hearing in her mind that it was time.

Serena was quite surprised her friend wanted to get out, but with a shrug of her shoulders, she gave in. The trio soon headed out for a walk. As they walked by, they came across a graveyard and Molly saw a priest. She excused herself so she could speak with him and took Melvin with her. Molly told the priest about her grieving, and the priest was able to give her a little comfort.

Before either person knew what was going on a man wearing a gray uniform holding a black crystal, identical to Neflite's, appeared. Molly was distracted with just seeing him that she did not hear him speak or even when he took a crystal from the priest's chest, turning the Priest into a monster with vulture-wings and boxing gloves. When Molly finally got over the shock she recognized him as the person who had Neflite killed.

Molly jumped to her feet and tried to attack this man who wore an identical uniform as Neflite. But the man quickly threw to her ground and started sputtering words about Neflite and how he was a fool to like such a girl. The Priest turned monster suddenly attacked Molly but Melvin threw himself in front of Molly, protecting her from the attack. Melvin lost consciousness from the impact, just in time for Sailor Moon to show up with three other scouts. Between the four scouts, they were able to defeat the monster, turning him back to his normal self.

The moment the Priest was back to normal she saw a man in a Tuxedo, wearing a cape, top hat and mask bent and picket up the crystal that had came out of the Priest. The evil man was furious with Tuxedo Mask retrieving the  
crystal and left before anything else could happen.

Once everything had calmed down, Molly felt slightly light heading and that something was lifted from her shoulders. When she saw Melvin had regained consciousness she had the overwhelming urge to see to Melvins' welfare. She had seen that when Melvin had taken the attack for her, he had injured his arm. She felt compelled to use the bandaged she used on Neflite to attend to Melvin's wound. Afterwards Melvin was taken care of, she wanted to take a walk alone. Melvin agreed, as he wanted to go home and get his injury cleaned, so the two had parted ways. They both totally forgot about Serena.

As Molly walked, she noticed she was nearing the park where she lost Neflite. As she stepped closer, she felt a pull as if something or someone wanted her in the park. She soon found her way to the very tree she shared a conversation with Neflite. She sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Oh Neflite," she said. "I miss you so much. The one who killed you nearly tried to kill me today, if it wasn't for Melvin. He's such a sweet guy, but he could never amount to you."

--Welcome back--

Molly whipped her head around before realizing the voice came from within her head. "What's going on?"

--We understand your compassion for the boy--

"How can you talk to me when it is not even night" She sat up.

--We can communicate at anytime of day—

"What do you want from me?"

--You will see--

Molly went silent, wondering what was going on. Before long she noticed her mind went silent. She continued to remain silent, wondering if the stars would say something more. For an hour she waited, but there was nothing. She stood up to go home when she soft voice came up from behind her.

"Hello," the voice said. Molly turned to see a beautiful woman in a white gown. Her hair was silver and styled with meatballs like Serena's. Her voice was kind and gentle.

"Who are you?" Molly asked

"I am Serenity. I have been looking for you. Here, I want you to have this." She showed out an object that looked old and was shaped like a kettle. It seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "This is a very old lamp. It's been in my family for centuries. There is something written on it but I was never able to find out what it said. And it is very special." She handed the lamp to Molly.

When Molly had it in her hands, she went searching for a little bit of money she always carried in her pocket. When Molly looked up, the woman was gone. It made her wonder why the woman would be gone so quick after showing such an old gift. Molly stared at the old object.

--We told you to wait--

"I don't understand."

--It is your salvation--

--It looks to us there is something on it--

Looking at it once again and saw what they were saying. She started to rub at it. Suddenly, a noise came from the lamp and a creature came out from it. It had a body like a man, but no legs. The genie was a green color. Below the waist was tail that you were able to see through. Molly shook in fear and shock. She had only thought genies were only myths.

"What is your wish?"

"My wish?" Molly was really scared. She had no idea what to do.

"I am a Genie, and I will grant you three wishes."

--You do not need to fear him--

--He's a sacred creature--

--Yes normally genies are only myths but to every myth there is also some sort of legend--

--And to every legend, there is some truth--

--Give him a chance--

Molly looked at the creature with sadness but wanted to keep her distance.

He looked at her with sympathy. "You lost someone dear to your heart," he said gently. "You must miss him."

Molly gasped. "I…I do. How did you…"

"Know? I'm a Genie. I know all. So what I do to help?"

"I don't think you can help me," Molly said sadly. She lowered her head. "Not unless you can bring back the dead."

"Oh, but I can."

"What?" Molly looked up. Tears were threatening to fall. "I thought in stories genies could never bring the dead back."

"Oh but that's only stories. It's like that to prevent people from asking for those wishes. Bringing the dead back can be hard work. Who did you lose?"

"A man who was evil, but he was changing. His name was Neflite."

"Ah, Neflite. A warrior from the Negaverse."

"How did you know?"

"As I said, I know everything," the genie responded. He sat down beside Molly. "Just say the words."

"I...I wish," Molly closed her eyes as she heard the stars whisper --go for it-- as she said the final words, "for Neflite to be alive."

"Your wish is my command." He clapped his hands together. There was a bright flash, causing Molly to cover her eyes. When she was able to uncover them, Neflite lay in front of her, moaning.

"Neflite!" Molly cried. She bent down to the ground, dropping the lamp. She picked up his head, careful of his hair and cradled his head on her lap.

Neflite heard his name and recognized the voice, but how was the possible. The last thing he remembered was feeling his heart slowly stop. He kept his eyes clenched tight as he felt cool fingers cradle his head. He could feel the back of his head being supported by her knees. He felt pain but was vastly disappearing and his strength was slowly returning. He was alive. But why and how did come back?

As he continued to let his senses return, he enjoyed the feel of her cool fingers brushing in his hair. It took him several minutes to realize there was magic involved in his return. Magic that he hadn't see in many, many years. When he felt most of his strength had returned, he finally opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. There she was, staring down at him. She had a smile but tears were making tracks down her cheeks.

"Molly. What happened?" he croaked.

"You died. For the last three days now, I've been grieving," she whispered quietly stroking his hair.

He stared into her face as he raised his arm and placed it at the nape of her neck. Before she could react, the strength in his hand forced her head to lower until her lips were touching his. The moment he felt her lips, his hand moved from her head and he raised his body off of her. Without moving away, he brought his body under him. Once he was in a sitting position, his hands found their way to her cheeks. He was the first person to ever kiss her.

"Neflite," she whispered when he moved away.

"You realize there was Moon magic involved," he said after a few moments as his thumbs lightly brushed her tears of joy away.

She opened her eyes in confusion. Suddenly she remembered the magic lamp and the genie. The genie sat in the tree, not even looking at the two lovebirds. "A woman with silver hair gave the lamp to me."

Neflite lightly chuckled. "The woman with silver hair is the spirit of the Moon queen. Queen Serenity. She was the one woman Queen Beryl feared until she found a way to destroy the Moon Kingdom."

"The Moon Kingdom?"

"It is a place that no longer exists." Neflite quickly pulled her body towards him and tightly embraced her. He didn't care that he was still wearing the same clothes as he was when he was killed or the fact that his shirt was nearly in shreds. All he wanted to do was hold her. "I love you," he whispered.

She looked at him as he lowered his head down to her again for another kiss. This time the kiss was longer and deeper than the last. When they pulled away the genie decided to let himself be noticed again.

"Excuse me. I don't really want to interrupt, but it is coming on night and I think the young lady's family will be worried."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot," Molly gasped, slapping her head. "Mom will be furious with me."

"Don't worry." Neflite stood up, taking Molly with him. Pulling her close, he said, "Genie, I think you better enter."

When the genie was back in the lamp, Neflite teleported Molly to her room. When they were safe in the room. Neflite released Molly.

"You do have two more wishes left," Neflite said.

"I already have the wish I wanted," she said. "What more is there?" Molly went back over to Neflite and hugged him. They fit like they were glued together.

The two relaxed and rested on her bed, just holding each other. Neflite had taken note that his jacket was draped over her desk chair. He smiled as he noted that she was keeping his memory alive even with him had been evil. After awhile, Molly excused herself, much to her dismay, to inform her mother she was home and had been for a while. She wasn't going to say she had been out longer than she should have.

When she returned back to her bedroom, Neflite ambushed her. He trapped her body between him and the wall. He tightly held her as she he kissed her long and passionate. She was quite breathless when he released her.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"You were gone too long," he stated. "I have an idea of what your second wish could be."

"What is that?"

"Making sure Zoisite or anyone else from the Negaverse never finds me."

"Zoisite? So that's the name of the one who attacked me earlier."

"Zoisite attacked you?" Neflite became slightly angry.

"He didn't hurt me," she rushed out. "My friend Melvin protected me. He took the brunt of the attack."

Neflite moved away going back over to the bed and picked up the lamp. He walked back over to Molly and handed the lamp to her. "Make the wish."

Molly nodded before summoning the Genie.

"What wish do you command of me?" the green magical creature asked.

"There's a man Zoisite," Molly started.

"Another minion of the Negaverse," Genie answered.

Molly nodded. "I wish…" she looked at Neflite to take note of his set face of displeasure. She turned back to the Genie. "I wish for him or the Negaverse to never know Neflite is alive. I don't want them to ever take not of his presence."

"You wish is my command," the Genie smiled. He clapped his hands, making the sound echo off the walls of the room. "You have more wish left." The Genie then disappeared.

With it being Friday night, Molly and Neflite sat up most of the night talking. He told her everything about the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse. She told him of her family, and how she didn't go to school for the last three days. She had eventually fallen asleep in Neflite's arms.

When he knew she was asleep, he allowed her to rest and he teleported away from her to his mansion where he got himself cleaned up. Once he was cleaned up, he teleported back to Molly's bedroom, just in time for her to wake up.

Molly felt herself be alone on her bed and she bolted upright, nearly panic, wondering in what happened was a dream.

"Neflite!" she gasped out in fright.

Neflite rushed over to the bed. "I'm here Molly," he said as he pulled her close. "I just went and got cleaned up."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she could smell his cologne and it was stronger than his jacket. It gave her reassurance that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"I was scared it was all a dream," she whispered.

"It wasn't a dream. This is real," he soothed. "Your mother has already gone downstairs and opened up shop so she'll be quite busy today. You do need to explain to her what has happened."

"No," he blurted, burying her head against his chest and then added with a muffle. "I want to be selfish. For once I don't want to be the person everyone makes me think I am. I can't explain it to my mother. It will hurt her to know that I fell for a man who is…was actually evil."

Molly suddenly looked up at Neflite. "I know what I want my last wish to be." She pulled herself out of his embrace and grabbed the lamp. She summoned the Genie.

"You have decided upon your third wish?" he asked.

"I have. This is selfish wish, but I don't care."

"What is it that you command of me?"

"I wish for my Mom to already know of Neflite and accept him for who he is," Molly said with he head held high.

The Genie smiled. "Your wish is my command." The Genie clapped his hands for the final time, sending a wave of sounds throughout the room.

"Your final wish is complete," he said with a bright smile. "Be good to each other. Enjoy!" After that, he vanished, as did the lamp from Molly's hands. The lamp went back to the one who had possession of it, the spirit of Queen Serenity.

When the Genie was gone, Neflite looked at Molly with a bright smile. She shared his smile as he strolled over to her and quickly sealed the deal she had just made with a searing kiss. When he released her, he convinced her to get cleaned up.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Neflite sitting in the living room, leg crossed over the other, on the sofa. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"The forgotten promise I promised you."

She smiled as she took his hand and he led her outside to his waiting Ferrari. Once they were in, he soon drove to a café. Once at the café, he treated her, just as promised, to a chocolate parfait. They were so content in each other's company that they did not notice Sailor Moon in normal form see them. She was quite shocked in what she saw

Serena was about to walk over and see what the heck was going on when suddenly she felt a presence in her head.

--Sailor Moon, they were brought back by the Queen of the Princess you are looking for—

--The Queen is a spirit who wanted to give your friend happiness--

--Lord Neflite has been given a second chance because of his selfless act he proved the night he died--

Serena felt herself feel light headed as the voices were said, but for some reason she trusted in what the voices were telling her. When the voices were gone, Serena smiled brightly and decided to leave them alone. One thing she had to agree with the voices. Neflite did deserve a second chance for saving Molly. She would have done it, if she had the power.

Neflite had felt a presence enter the store but the presence wasn't evil. He searched out in his mind to notice the presence was only Sailor Moon in normal form. He continued to stare at Molly while having the chocolate parfait, which he had to admit, it was good. Before long, he reached over with his hands, caressing her cheeks and soon planted his lips on hers, showing once and for all to Sailor Moon his feelings were sincere and that he would protect her best friend from harm. His hands never once left her cheeks. He was being a total gentleman, not once over stepping his boundary.


End file.
